


The Wrong Crowd

by DraconSinss



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Animal Death, First Meetings, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconSinss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jojo doesn't want to be Sock's friend anymore.</p>
<p>...at least she pointed him in a direction where someone might want to be friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Crowd

Sock, barely a teenager watched smoke puff from dark, ill mouths. With self-conscious eyes, he looked at his mismatched outfit, then the solid black clothed kids ahead of him.  _Why did Jojo think these guys would be good friends for him? They were so... depressed._

Carefully, he inched closer. They were only more scary the closer he got. Eventually, Sock made it to the wall each of them were leaning on. He cringed at the heavy smoke and swallowed his cough. Shyly, he looked to Jojo, who was watching from afar and leaning against a fence. Her smug smirk was visible through the smoke. She gave sock a thumbs up. He sighed internally. _Why couldn't he just keep her as a friend?_

 

_"...wanna see somethin' cool?" Sock said, smiling. Jojo grimaced, knowing what that phrase meant, he didn't quite wipe his face properly. A red smudge was still visible._

_"No, Sock. I'm fine after your last... uh, gift." Jojo really shouldn't been taking this anymore. Sock was just lucky she'd seen roadkill plenty of times before, he'd have been in the looney bin twice over by now if she was anymore freaked out._

_"...but this one's more personal! You're going to love it." Before Jojo could respond, an orange (and red) bundle of fur and- oh god- organs was lifted in front of her face. Her eyes widened and she gasped, recognising the blue collar that was in the mix. The bastard smiled. "Now you can love your cat inside and out!"_

_Jojo stared, horrified. Her expression darkened. She frowned. This was the last straw. Regular animals were tolerable, but this? No.She couldn't do this anymore. "Sock. We're not friends anymore."_

_Wide eyed, sock stared at her. "...wh-what? But you're my only friend! What else am I supposed to do?" His voice was sad, but Jojo was finished._

_"Make friends with some other creeps!"_

_"...creep?" Sock was hurt._

_Later that day, Jojo directed him to a cloud of smoke behind the school. To the students who's art was gothic and gory, to the students who's music was stereotypically creepy, to the students that she, personally found really creepy.-she knew not all of them were as she described, but some of them were. Sock wasn't right for this crowd and Jojo knew that too, but she had to try do something to get rid of him. Maybe one of them would think he was cool or something?_

 

The boy sighed and took a seat next to one of the...  _dark_ kids. The kid had naturally black hair hanging over his eyes and a black hoodie that covered half of his body. This kid was a bit off and more vibrant than the other, pale and almost vampiric kids. "...Hi?" Sock said, unsurely.

Sock waited for a response, the kid didn't. He noticed the purple headphones the kid was wearing and frowned. _Should he leave?_ Sock looked back to Jojo and noticed a blonde girl was talking to her. Jojo noticed him and gave him a firm salute before continuing with her conversation.

Sock looked back to the kid, a bit sheepishly. "...can you hear me? You're wearing headphones."

The kid sighed and lifted their head, taking off their headphones. His blue eyes were piercing through the black of his hair as he glared. "No shit, sherlock. What?"

"Huh?" Sock said, dumbfounded. The kid's gender was confirmed and, to be honest, he didn't actually expect an answer...

"What do you  _want_?" The kid said.

"My name's Sock! Jojo told me to come over and talk to one of you guys. She said I needed a new friend." Sock beamed.

The kid grimaced and scowled. "Yeah right!" He barked back. "Whatever. My pick up is here." The kid got up and walked sternly towards Jojo and the blonde girl.

Sock looked at the other scary kids, then scurried after the one he had chosen. "Wait! The blonde girl is your friend, right? Well she's talking to Jojo-" The kid didn't even stop or look at him.  _What was he so upset about?_ "I was serious, by the way."

The kid slowed to a stop. He stared at Sock, his face neutral, but his eyes screaming  _something_. He was silent and still, until he looked away. "About what?"

"About wanting to be your friend. What's your name?" Sock finally asked.

"... Jonathan." Came the hesitant reply.

"Can we be friends?" Sock asked.

The kid- Jonathan- looked up. Fully. He looked younger than Sock at the moment as he stared surprised at the slightly taller boy. "Uh..." He said at first, looking to his blonde friend who only showed encouragement. "Y-yeah. Sure."

Sock beamed, already coming up with animals he had in mind to gift his new friend. "We're going to have  _so_ much fun."


End file.
